


【利艾】故的事

by Dumumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, R18, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 一篇古早的七夕贺文#利艾# #R18出没注意# #文笔渣慎入#
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	【利艾】故的事

**Author's Note:**

> 古早文

夜幕降临，天上又落繁星，艾伦提着旅行箱走在陌生又熟悉的街道上。  
三年，他早已习惯了奔波。

按下手机开关键，屏幕亮起。  
九点四十分。  
事实上，今天是很重要的日子。但他却逃了。

屏幕上是一个帅气的男人，三七分的刘海，严肃的死鱼眼。  
艾伦噗嗤一声笑出来，继而沉默。他们的感情似乎到了一个瓶颈期。  
不上不下，让人闷得慌。

这次出差到D市，是公司方面的安排，但事实上，让他觉得心里松了口气。D市是个沿海的城市，算不上大，也算不上繁华，胜在干净，胜在对外开放。好巧不巧，他第一次遇见见利威尔，就是在D市。

酒店里放下行李，艾伦一路沿着海边，有烧烤有酒吧，人们玩得不亦乐乎。按照脑袋里面熟悉的路走，钻进一条小巷子，一股酒香就漫出来。从先的老房子前几年就拆迁了，那家酒店看样子还在，算算也是百年老字号。

走近，门口挂着顾字旗  
店里简约，一个漂亮的小姑娘在柜台温酒，眉眼间有着顾师傅的影子。  
那时候，艾伦三岁，利威尔二十岁  
艾伦偷了他的酒  
偷了的第一份注意。

他招手，点了一碗清酒，丝丝柔柔入喉，像整个城市的气味被他吞入腹中，让他迷恋。

他有点醉。

他又点了一杯清酒，一只手又把一碗酒放在他面前，那只手健壮有力，不像先前那姑娘。他抬头，迎上一个温柔的吻，男人熟悉的烟味顺着他入侵的舌一同袭来，搅乱一池春水。

男人用舌在他的唇上舔压着，深入，轻轻吸允着他想要逃跑的神经

他怎么会到这来？艾伦不懂，但不得不说，这招对他而言受用极了。

男人拉着他就走出去，但他分明看见他和那姑娘点头致意。天，他是多傻，怎么每次都被他吃的死死的。

“在想什么，嗯？”男人把他压在墙上，温温热热的气息窜进他的衣领。  
“唔，”艾伦知道自己受不了这样的刺激  
“色老头”  
“臭小鬼”利威尔眯着眼“我原来真不想这样”  
皮带相击的金属声在暗巷里清晰异常，当然，他咽口水的声音也是。利威尔在他脖颈处轻咬着，时不时照顾一下他泛红的耳垂。  
“唔，你干什么”艾伦气急败坏的声音传来，下面被塞进一根湿湿凉凉的手指，变态，竟然随身携带，携带那种东西。  
“流，流氓...恩啊..”  
利威尔挑眉，不可置否，随即把一个小东西往里一顶，卡在艾伦敏感的前列腺处，又用皮带固定好

体内传来浅浅的振动，让他头皮发麻，他切了一声“这么老的把戏”

“作用就好。”利威尔转身，上调了遥控。  
背后传来抽吸声  
这小鬼，在他们周年纪念的时候居然敢偷偷跑出来，别以为他不知道他那小脑袋瓜里都装着些什么，不就是最近稍稍“冷落”了他嘛

利威尔想到这，停下脚步等艾伦出来，其实他也没走多远，却连个脚步声都没听见，利威尔拔腿就往回走，看见艾伦双腿微张跪在地上  
双眼噙着泪，鼻头红红地看着他

艹！这他妈在逼我犯罪！

“你知道你在干嘛？”  
“你要再在巷子里我就不理你了”  
......  
“好”

男人弯腰抱起艾伦，没忘把他体内的***调到最大档。  
上车，艾伦一路细细碎碎的低吟快把他逼疯  
“闭嘴小鬼，我怕你吃不消”

艾伦立刻闭上了嘴，把头埋在利威尔的肩窝里，一口一口地轻轻喘着气，不经意间，带上情欲的色彩。

啧。真是磨人。

“呼..呼......哈..啊”艾伦在利威尔身上扭动着，声音带着浓浓的鼻音“利威尔”

利威尔身形一顿“别闹”  
“我..哈啊....呜嗯.我，我真的忍不住了”话未毕，两只不安分的手爬上利威尔的衬衫，泪眼朦胧，扯掉男人几个扣子。

急刹声响起，在艾伦的手伸到他的皮带之前，总算是到家了。

把艾伦打横抱起就下了车，其实真想这随便找个草丛里把这人办了。  
不是说说，这不识趣的还在挑逗他，他真快忍不住了。

深呼吸，强压下一次又一次升起的火。那小鬼脸皮薄，这会儿倒很大胆。

敢调得起人，呆会儿就得受的住！

开门，一脚反踢上，直奔二楼主卧

浴室的灯亮起。

青年被放在洗手台上，他的脸红红的，衣衫早被自己扯得凌乱不堪，春光外泄。  
小腹不停缩紧放松，一起一伏，双手在皮带上胡乱摸着，

“唔...呜.唔啊，解不开啊”

青年变得烦躁，眼里蒙上一层水雾

“来，”  
利威尔把手放在艾伦手上。

釦的一声，皮带随牛仔裤一起被无情扔在地上。  
利威尔隔着内裤不由分说地抓住小艾伦，从底部向上滑动着，描摹着它的形状，

“唔啊..唔”  
艾伦紧紧搂住男人，小腹抬起，寻求男人更多的爱怜。  
利威尔低头，将他的娇吟轻喘一并逗弄于舌尖，统统吞入腹中。

利威尔加快手下手下的动作。  
“啊啊..唔啊..利，利！利威尔！！啊！”  
艾伦惊叫着，身子向前一挺，  
他泄了。

青年的内裤上濡湿了一大片。  
他脱力似的靠在镜子上，自己扯开，少许粘腻的白色沾在茎头上  
“哈...哈啊”  
青年把手伸向后庭。里面有个小东西还在以极快的速度运动着。  
利威尔坏笑着抓住他的手

“....拿出来.....”他的声音听起来沙哑极了，近似哀求的语气，利威尔觉得小鬼的泪腺真是太脆弱。

把他弄哭。

男人头脑里这么叫嚣着。

“艾伦乖，我们去洗澡。”

男人将青年的腿环在他精壮的腰间，胯下已是迫不及待，在青年臀瓣间深深浅浅的磨蹭着。

莲蓬头开，热腾腾的水雾爬上玻璃

两人就着这个姿势泡在水里。  
原本艾伦头就晕，现在热热的，把他浑身都蒸得红扑扑的。

利威尔的手指在他后面探着，然后轻轻挤了进去，借着他体内的××，轻轻将他的肉洞撑开  
“嘶——”艾伦轻呼  
男人的手指在他体内作恶，用粗糙的指腹在青年的嫩肉上研压扣弄着。  
腰间一软，  
青年把胸膛贴在男人胸膛上，眼神被逗弄得朦朦胧胧，他低下偷去，像猫儿偷腥一般伸出舌头。  
柔软的舌苔像一个又一个绵长的吻落在他的锁骨上。

又一个轻咬，落在男人上下滚动的喉结上。

“小鬼”  
他咬牙切齿地低声咒骂着，伸手拔出青年体内跳动的玩意儿。开关早就不知道扔在哪儿了，利威尔顺手往外一丢。  
掰开青年白嫩嫩的两篇臀瓣。

“唔...唔啊...嗯”体内两根手指推进着温热的粘稠的液体，在里面旋转抹匀，尔后浅浅地抽插着。  
“...利威尔...”艾伦无意识地低唤着。  
“这里一缩一缩地，艾伦。这么想要，”利威尔加快了手下的动作“嗯？”  
“...太快了....哈啊..利..威尔..啊..太..”  
“喜欢吗？”利威尔用力向上一顶  
“啊..太..快”  
“回答我的问题，艾伦•耶格尔”暗哑的男性嗓音在艾伦耳边响起，带着浓浓的命令的语气，性感地要命

“喜欢..啊..嗯哈..”艾伦的头仰起，后面也紧紧地吸着利威尔，利威尔知道他快了，轻轻地抽出了手指

“嗯？”对于突如其来的空虚感，用小艾伦磨蹭着利威尔的小腹。  
利威尔吻吻艾伦泛红的眼角。  
下身向上一挺，将青年的穴口撑开。进到一半，就被死死地绞住。艾伦的菊穴旁呈现出淡淡的粉红色。

“好像不能全进去，你快要受伤了”利威尔懊恼。

战场转移到前面，带有薄茧的指腹在青年胸前摩挲着，像发现新玩物一般逗弄着他胸前的两颗小红豆。攻击着他的敏感点。  
前手握着小艾伦，后手按压着他的尾骨  
酥酥麻麻的感觉前后夹击  
“..利..哈..不行..啊不能..坏掉了！利！威尔！”艾伦的声音陡然高亢起来，又一次释放在利威尔手里，后腰一软，利威尔抓住时机，长驱直入。  
长舒一口气，重叠着艾伦的惊呼。

“真过分”生理泪水簌簌地往下流，艾伦累得快没力气了

“你才过分吧，”利威尔轻舔他泛红的眼角“因为舒服了才肯让我进去吗？小鬼”

湿透了的两人在床上相缠，利威尔的唇堵上来，把青年的唇瓣吸允地啧啧作响。艾伦沉迷在这个吻里，下一瞬，男人就开始动了起来。  
浅出浅进，等到艾伦适应了身下的刺激，男人缓缓往外抽出，在小穴靠内四厘米左右，找到一点，刚蹭过，艾伦只感觉下腹一阵酸麻。  
是这里了。  
利威尔再订上那一点，艾伦犹如鱼儿一般向上弹起  
小艾伦颤颤巍巍地又站了起来，马眼出一张一阖，吐出欢愉的水来。  
“利威尔..哈..”艾伦抓住利威尔的肩膀，呼哧呼哧的喘着气  
利威尔不再停留，专攻一点，每一次都抽出，又全根没入，时不时在前列腺出狠狠地摩擦  
“啊...啊啊.利..快..太快了”  
利威尔又是一个冲锋  
“不行..不要了..不可以！”  
“别撒谎了艾伦”利威尔喘息着“你这里，可是把我咬的紧紧地不肯放开呢”

“流氓！”艾伦哭喊着  
“切”利威尔又一个挺身  
“臭小鬼。”

利威尔迅猛地撞击着，从缝隙间流出来的不知是什么液体被撞得飞溅，穴口挂着白色的泡沫。  
两个大×囊拍击在艾伦泛红的屁股上，没有薄膜隔着，艾伦清楚的感觉到利威尔那根上暴起的青筋，炙热的让他脸红。

“哈...要死...”艾伦哀求道“解开”  
又撒娇似的亲亲他的颈侧。  
利威尔停下身下的动作，啵的一声抽出艾伦体内，在旁边躺下

“过来，艾伦。”

艾伦咬着牙看着利威尔竖起来的坚挺，不要脸的男人安然的躺在那  
“自己来。”

艾伦咬唇，自己掰开穴口，对准利威尔缓缓坐下去，刚没入一个头，艾伦就不行了，委委屈屈地看着利威尔

“放松，刚刚不都吃掉了？”大手握着艾伦的腰，把他往下放。

长茎底部传来紧致的舒爽，利威尔知道以经全部进去了。

于是伸手解开对小艾伦的束缚。  
“作为回报”利威尔说“自己来吧。”

艾伦撑起膝盖，挺翘的屁股一上一下地运动着，利威尔看不过去，腰狠狠向上一顶，把艾伦顶起来，又狠狠落回去，  
“啊..啊.啊太深了”  
肉体间拍响，底下水声不短

春宵一刻值千金。

艾伦被顶地失神，前头酸酸麻麻似是要射了，却还差那么临门一脚，小艾伦抽动着，连带着后庭也紧缩。  
身下人又在狠辣地进击着。  
原先的快感是一下一下的电流，现如今，异常强烈地漫过四肢百骸，刺激了他的呼吸  
“利威尔....利威尔...利威尔..利威尔”他叫得一声比一声急促  
利威尔知道他要射了。  
他脚趾屈起，趴在利威尔身上，一口咬在肩膀上，嗯嗯啊啊又乱喊一气，小艾伦搏动地厉害，  
“利威尔..利威尔利威！啊！”艾伦猛喘  
着在利威尔怀里

陡然就哭出来了。

利威尔宠溺地亲亲他额头。  
他喜欢看他高潮的样子，像猫儿一样又咬又叫地。  
他喜欢看他尖叫着他的名字。  
他喜欢看见他因为刺激而哭起来的样子  
... ...  
他喜欢他。  
喜欢到不得了。

利威尔又把艾伦压在身下，吸允着他的唇  
“爽了？”  
艾伦瘫在利威尔怀里点点头。

利威尔好笑。  
吻吻他的鼻翼，又自顾操干起来。艾伦高潮还没过去，后庭无意识的一缩一缩地，绞得利威尔很舒服。  
他也快了。

艾伦算是麻木了，抬头欣赏利威尔坚毅的脸，因为情欲显得十分幽深的眼眸和隐忍的脸。  
带着嘶哑的低喘。

天。性感得要命。

底下一个用力，把艾伦操地不自觉叫起来。一股暖流径自冲撞进来。  
还有第二股，第三股。  
烫得他倒吸一口气，又舒服地眯起眼。  
小腹渐渐鼓涨起来，把艾伦填的满满的。

像他对艾伦的喜欢。多得都溢了出来。

阳光碎碎地撒在地板上。

利威尔一个翻身，却捞了个空。睁开眼，身旁的被子却是空的。  
这小鬼。

昨天那么折腾还起这么早，看来下次不能再留余力。利威尔想。  
门外一个棕色的小脑袋探出来，利威尔挑眉，这小子，搞什么鬼。  
“躲什么。”利威尔懒懒地出声。

那脑袋瑟缩了一下，随即又探出一点，金灿灿的眼睛闪着光。利威尔袒露着上身坐起来，身上大大小小的抓痕咬痕让那人一羞，又闪了回去。

再来，端一杯咖啡。利威尔尝了一口，正宗的黑咖啡，没加糖。合他的口味。  
他将人拦腰抱住，抬头就是一个吻。艾伦嘴巴里甜甜的，让他不自觉索取更多。

“你吃什么了”  
“喝了可可”

青年终究又被抱回床上  
“什么时候醒的”  
“...不知道...”  
“逛了房子？”  
“嗯”  
“怎么样”  
“唔..很好”

从前两人在一起，几乎都是艾伦话多，少有像现在一样，利威尔从后面抱着他，问一句他答一句。

他早上起来的时候，床已经收拾干净了，包括两个人也是。除了赤裸以外，其它都挺好。  
艾伦发现这并不是他的酒店，走出去，却是一个有三层的别墅。  
是他喜欢的蓝色。  
他到处翻翻找找，昨天的衣服肯定是不能穿了，打开衣橱，有两套男装，一套的衣领上，绣着漂亮的「艾伦」  
正合身，又合心意。

“你勾引我”男人悠悠地开口  
“哪有！”艾伦立刻驳辨  
“这是我的衣服”  
“.......”他的衣橱，其实算是他的吧。  
艾伦一下找不到回击的话。  
“衣服上还绣着我老婆的名字呢”  
“......”哼！除了逗我你还会干嘛！  
艾伦挣脱掉，下床跑了。

利威尔坐在床上，把咖啡一滴不剩地喝了。  
起身，眼角若有若无的笑意一直没消散。

“哇，有猫”  
艾伦惊喜的声音从外面传来。利威尔换好衣服出去，看到艾伦高兴地抱着猫  
“喜欢？”  
“嗯！”

“我去做饭。”  
看见艾伦震惊的眼神，利威尔不自然的咳了咳“嗯..刚学的”

艾伦不知该哭该笑。  
这简直是最好的礼物——在他们的周年纪念上  
七年。  
人的细胞平均七年会完成一次整体的新陈代谢，七年之痒。  
他们的爱情也完成了一次蜕变

第七年，利威尔给了他一个家。

以后还有第八年第九年，还有第十年第十一年。  
他们还有一辈子，还有很久很久的时间去走完这一段。  
“嗳，利威尔，给你讲个秘密”  
“恩？”  
“我爱你”  
“切，小鬼，这用不着你来说”  
金灿灿的颜色落在利威尔眼里，像是不会褪去的色彩，在他生命里升起，经久不衰  
“我也爱你啊，小鬼”

利威尔把早餐装盘，却是怎么都找不到艾伦了。

爬到三楼——一个小小阁楼状的一层，哪里有很大的榻榻米，在窗边一望巨大的海尽收眼底。

艾伦抱着猫儿蜷在窗边，阳光落在他的侧脸上。  
果然还是累坏了啊。  
利威尔温柔地看着睡熟的艾伦，猫儿立在他怀里。  
利威尔伸手去逗猫  
“喂，这可是我老婆，被你抱着算怎么回事啊”  
猫儿挣脱他的手，坐到窗台的另一边舔着爪子。

远处海面被风吹皱，鳞鳞金波翻滚着，好不漂亮。  
利威尔轻轻抱起艾伦，看他猫儿一样安稳地睡在他怀里，满满的全是宠溺。

他知道他喜欢海，就在海边买了套房子。不知道从什么时候起，他注意到他，逐渐在他自己里装下一个他，装下他的梦想。

七年①，是一段旅程，爱是这个故事的开始和结束，当然，旅程远没有结束，他还要爱他很久。  
他亦是。

那句话怎么说来着②

人生有三件事妙极  
未凉的咖啡  
阳光下睡熟的你  
和窗台边慵懒的猫

“呐，我爱你啊”  
“我也爱你啊”

这大抵是我能想到的，关于爱情的，关于利威尔和艾伦的爱情的，最好的结局。

——————————FIN—————————

①关于七年，进击的巨人是在2009年9月9日发行的，写完这篇文在2016年8月10日，粗略地取年份，就有七年。夫妻间素有「七年之痒」之称，实则是表示两人的关系进入一个倦怠期，要历经危机考验，所以有文章开头。  
②没有所谓「那句话」是作者自己编的:）

**Author's Note:**

> 当年的后记：  
> 附注:作者真的是一个很纯洁可爱的人，而且我真的想写的是一个很纯很清的故事，是利威尔自己把艾伦抱上床（或者其它什么地方:)）的！！！他们自己要make love 我也拦不住啊))本来想写七夕贺文结果脱文成性的作者晚了，/烦躁。但是利艾日似乎还能赶得上/笑
> 
> 最后祝食用愉快  
> *我爱利艾利艾爱我*
> 
> （笑死，这里是2020年的独木，很高兴见到你。）


End file.
